


Moving Along

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: The relationship between David and Julia was thriving. They managed to suppress their relationship at work and David had moved into her flat. He was adviced to by his boss as the threats against Julia were never constant but it was best for her safety. This suited them even more as they didn't have to sneak around or nearly get caught like they had done nearly when staying at the Blackwood.





	1. Work and Home

After Thornton Circus and the bombing attempt at Saint Matthew's, Julia and David have made their relationship serious outside of work. She still was the Home Secretary and he still was her PPO. Nothing had changed between them. His PTSD and her flashbacks synced daily, but they fought it together even if it would kill them both. She had told him that she  _loved_  him 3 months after Saint Matthew's, he had stormed out of the flat but came back after 10 minutes. He didn't like to leave her alone ever and he sincerely apologised for his actions. However, he didn't say  _'I love you'_  back, not just  **yet**. They didn't make love, they simply just cuddled and watched some crappy drama on the tv until she fell asleep completely tucked under his arm. 

He untangled himself from her and carried her to  _their_  bedroom. The one he has searched many times, the first time he slept in her bed at her flat made him feel slightly anxious as he didn't know if this would last but he now feels no anxiety. He loves coming here and sleeping next to her. She always smells like Lavender and he believes that's why that is her name at work for all the officers to know who is coming to the office or 10 Downing Street, at any time. To begin with, the smell of Lavender drove him insane, but he eventually got used to it and fell in love with her even more. 

His clothes and other belongings were dumped in the spare room as he hadn't had the chance to unpack everything. He had unpacked 3 suits, and some other clothing items when he first arrived as he was too preoccupied with watching Julia make them dinner. Ever since that night, he had just left his clothes in the spare room and wandered into that room when he needed them. Julia had a thing for getting red lipstick on his crisp white shirts, so he was forever having to buy more white shirts. Of course, he had other coloured shirts, but white shirts looked the best on him, according to Julia. Even though when they got home from work, the white shirt would end up on the floor or tossed on to any piece of furniture. Julia had offered to pay the new shirts, but he politely declined. He would offer to cook for her, but she preferred takeaway, especially Chinese.

Their relationship and work were separated until David become physical with Roger when he had stormed into Julia's office unannounced. Roger had begun shouting at Julia and trying to grab her several times. He was also getting uncomfortably close to Julia's face. David stormed into the office and grabbed Roger by the collar and dragged him out of the office. He let go of Roger and told him to leave. Roger left, and Julia called David back into her office. She told him that his behaviour was unprofessional as she raised her voice. David looked her in the eye and apologised profusely. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that she was putting on the angry facade as she was staring softly back to him, no one else would know that look, except him. 

The car ride back to her flat in Mayfair was tense. Her icy façade was on and David knew that he had done wrong and that his emotions clouded his judgement. He searched the flat like always and she sat on the sofa looking down at her phone. He announced that he had finished searching and waited by the front door, something he hadn’t done in a while. She looked at him but didn’t say a single word. He stood there and looked down at his feet. “Julia, I cannot tell if you are mad with me or what. But I am so sorry for what I did earlier. My feelings for you clouded my judgement and I shouldn’t have grabbed Roger, but I genuinely thought he was going to hit you or grab you as he has done before.” Julia turned to face him and says “David, I was angry at first as you could have put us in a very dangerous situation but to my staff, it looked like you were saving me from being hit by a very dangerous and futile man. You did right in some respects, and I cannot thank you enough. But next time, please don’t be physical straight away, yeah?” He nods and walks into the living room. He grabs her hand and kisses it. “Do you want dinner? I’ll pay as I was an asshole.” She chuckles and nods. She breaks from his grip and sets the table while he orders the Chinese.

They eat in peace as she is sat with some files unopened at the table ready to work after eating. He occasionally watches her, and she will just stare back. He clears the table and lets her work. He decides to have a bath and use her bath foam which of course is lavender. He uses her towel and puts a plain white t-shirt on. He drains the bath and goes to check on her. She is deeply engrossed in a file; so he walks up to her and snakes his arms around her neck, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She leans into his touch and tilts her head up. “You smell lavender.” He smirks at her statement, and replies “Maybe because I used your lavender bath foam.” She huffs and says “That’s mine only. Buy your own.” He chuckles and kisses her forehead. “I like the lavender scent as it reminds me of you and plus it was the only bath foam there.” She giggles lightly and kisses his arm. “David, you are distracting me. I need to get this done.” He sighs and removes his arms. “How long will you be?” he looks at her wearily, she replies “another 20 minutes then we can sleep, okay?” He nods and walks into her bedroom. He gets comfortable on the bed, waits patiently and ends up falling asleep.

Julia walks in with her files and bag. She flicks the dim lamp on and smiles as David is asleep on her side of the bed. She packs her files away, changes into her nightwear and flicks the lamp off. He doesn’t stir when she flicks the light off. He stirs when he feels her getting into the bed. “I’m sorry love, I fell asleep.” She smiles at him calling her “love” and simply cuddles him once she is under the duvet. They both fall asleep happy.


	2. Time is of the essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is important...

They woke up on a normal morning. Julia had two meetings today but she didn't want to get out of bed. She had such a brilliant sleep, one of the best she has had in a while. She turns over and realises that David is still asleep. She smiles and runs her hand through his hair to gently wake him up. He began to stir and his eyes fluttered open moments later. He turned his head slightly and smiled sleepily at Julia. She smiled back and kissed his temple. She removed her hand from his hair and propped herself up. "We need to get up otherwise I will be late for 10 o'clock meeting."

She flicks her gaze to the clock which reads _8:49 am_. 

He sighs as she slides out of the bed. He follows her actions and walks into the spare room to get dressed for the day. She dressed and began cooking some eggs plus bacon. Once he was dressed, he walked into the kitchen and began to cook toast in the small red toaster.

David placed the dishes into the dishwasher at exactly 9:06 am. 

At exactly 9:08 am, they both were sitting in the car and on their way to the Home Office. 

9:32 am - "Lavender has entered the building."

9:36 am - "Shots fired outside the Home Office." The reporter says.

9:42 am - "An ambulance was seen leaving the Home Office after the gunman had surrendered. It is unclear who was in the ambulance." The reporter updates the nation.

9:48 am - Counter-Terrorism release a statement on the attack outside the Home Office.

9:52 am - The hospital is filled with the quiet buzz of machines and the phone ringing occasionally.

9:55 am - The Home Office has an eerie atmosphere as the front is blocked off so the scene is not contaminated.

9: 56 am - Everyone gathers in the meeting room, including Anne Sampson

9: 57 am - The lights of the Home Office go out.

9: 58 am - The lights come back on but Mike Travis has disappeared.

9: 59 am - The meeting has begun without Julia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Clock-watching is significant in politics, as you never know what or who will strike."


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally tells Julia that he is in love with her but there are some complications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad people are liking this!! I thought the idea was a bit far-fetched but it actually reads quite well.
> 
> Please, please comment your thoughts!! This chapter and the last will be short but sweet ;)

The ambulance that left the Home Office was carrying an injured David. He had only been shot in the shoulder, but he needed sufficient treatment. Julia was immediately taken to the Blackwood and all her meetings for the day were cancelled. Her statement was taken by a young police officer who looked no older than twenty-two, and this worried Julia slightly. David wasn't kept in the hospital, but he wasn't permitted to be on duty, but he went straight to the Blackwood to see Julia. His statement could wait. He needed to tell her.

He walked to the service entrance, flashed his I.D and entered the lift with no problems. He got the correct floor and immediately knocked on her door after striding down the endless corridor. She answered with a pained face, she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. He entered and let the door shut behind him. He immediately kissed her, she kissed back and led him to the sofa. They sat, and she observed him. His shoulder was all bandaged up, the bandage visible as it poked out the neck of the shirt and he sat there with heavy eyes. 

"It's not as bad as it looks." He breaks the painful silence. His voice cracking and she broke down. He didn't comfort her, he couldn't bear to touch her as he felt like he would break her. She stopped her crying and said quietly "Why won't you touch me? I'm not going to break. I am not fragile. I am in shock. " He doesn't move but he says "I didn't want to touch you as I didn't want you thinking that I saw you as weak. Me being shot at is part of my job. My job is to protect you which is what I did today. I sat in that hospital room and realised that..." He was cut off by his phone ringing in his jacket pocket.

He fished the phone out and answered it with the one available hand he had. Julia zoned out while he was talking on the phone which seemed like forever to her. He finished his phone call and spoke again "I need to go; my boss is asking me to get my statement taken but I don't know when I'll be back. Your new PPO will be here soon." She looked up and says, "Will he or she be staying in the adjoining room?" David shakes his head and replies "No they will be in the room opposite you. I still have the adjoining room." He leaves, and she sits there dumbfounded.

She showers and orders room service for lunch even though she wasn't feeling particularly hungry. The food was brought up to her room and she ate. She didn’t finish her plate and she did not dare to the turn the television on. She just wished that David would hurry up and come back. She felt like she was to blame but there was a feeling deep down inside of her that knows that his job is to protect her and do anything to do that. Even if it means taking a bullet for her.

It was late afternoon by the time David came back and he looked terrible. It was clear that he had been crying. Julia immediately embraced him and he sobbed. Julia rubbed her hand up and down his back to soothe him. He had stopped sobbing and said, “Julia today has been fucking terrible.” She nods and says “I know. But what matters is that you are alive and safe.” He smiles slightly and moves his head so his forehead is resting on hers.

“I realised something today Julia. When I heard that shot, I knew my instinct was to protect you which I did but I also realised that I am in love with you.” She kisses him passionately, both smiling into the kiss. They spent the evening in bed together happy. David had to take painkillers which Julia had to force down his throat because he refused to take them.

They fell asleep happy without a care in the world. They were safe in their little bubble for now. 


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks at the Blackwood, Julia and David are allowed to return home.

After three weeks at the Blackwood, Julia and David return home. Julia was surprised that David had called it "home." But it did make her smile and feel even safer as she knew the layout of her flat like the back of her hand and it was much more homely than a large bland hotel room.

All of the clothes that were in the hotel had already been transferred back to the flat, only the bare essentials now remained. Julia spent 2 hours just laying the bath while David packed some of their things neatly with a small smile on his face. He asked her what she wanted for Christmas and she laughed saying "It's not near Christmas yet, why are you asking me this now?" He chuckles and replies "I only asked because I want to have a rough idea when it gets closer to Christmas. Also, it is never too early to buy Christmas presents!"

She laughs again but doesn't answer his question. He pouts even though she cannot see it and continues packing. The time passes and they are in the car driving across London to their home. They arrive home in about thirty minutes and they immediately order takeaway. One of the things they had missed was the greasy but delicious Chinese from the parlour a few blocks away. 

they didn't bother to unpack as they were both too hungry. The food arrived and they sat eating in a comfortable silence. They would glance or smile at each other occasionally. They both felt loved and they felt at _home._

_Julia and David both felt at home as they are each other's home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short but I cannot drag out the cuteness any further without ruining it.  
> \---  
> Thank you so much for the comments on this as I was very scared to post this short story. I didn't have any confidence due to the fact that I have written fanfiction in a while. 
> 
> Love,   
> Fearless x

**Author's Note:**

> -Hi All, I am so glad to finally be able to write this fanfic as I have had this idea for a while but haven't had the time to write it!! This will be around 4 chapters long (hopefully).
> 
> -Comment your thoughts :)


End file.
